Why the Sun Sets Red
by ye'oldsoomin
Summary: It seems like years ago, but Axel remembers every detail of the memory.


Why The Sun Sets Red

* * *

"Day eight hundred and seven huh? It seems so long ago, but I can remember it just like it was yesterday," the red head said aloud, not caring if he was heard of not. His green eyes stared at the ceiling one final time before closing shut.

_Can you remember it, Isa? _

* * *

The sun was set to the perfect angel as a certain red head lean against the railing. He was currently resting from a mission while taking the paper stars out of his hair. He cursed as he pulled out the last of them, noting that his blue haired friend was climbing up the path to see him. He laughed when he finally saw his friend tired from searching for him.

"Where were you?" he asked, trying hard not to lose his composure on his laid back friend. Green eyes grew annoyed but soon returned to their relaxed state and slim lips moved.

"Aw, you came out all this way just to find little old me? How sweet," Lea joked and returned to look out towards the sunset. His friend took a deep breath and walked towards him.

In an almost threatening voice, he asked, "Why didn't you report back?" Lea muttered something inaudible.

"What was that?" A smile threatened to appear on the bluenette's face.

"I said, I failed," the red head muttered. At this point, the Lea's friend could not hold back. A laugh escaped from his lips, but it soon devolved into a snicker. Green eyes twitched annoyed while yellow ones showed their happiness.

A short silence lasted between the two before one began to speak.

"An assassination mission! You were born for this mission! This is your specialty!"

"Shut it! You know that it isn't Isa! I'm much better as a spy than an assassin," Lea argued. Isa sighed and pulled out a folder from nowhere. It was labeled, "A Mission Not Even Lea Could Mess Up".

_Creative name,_ Lea thought and tried to block out his friend's voice.

"Objective: Kill an executive's daughter while she's in Kindergarten. Description: Rinoa Heartilly normally wears blue and has black hair. Infiltrate her class and kill her while she takes a nap. Disguise yourself as a teacher." Isa read. He closed the folder and looked at Lea with his piercing eyes.

"Tell me, what could have gone wrong?"

"The girl had a body guard and persuaded the kids to throw paper stars at me," the red head admitted and watched as his friend took two more deep breaths.

Once he had his nerves calm, he asked, "You are to tell me that a highly trained assassin was defeated by paper?" Lea looked sneered if only to see the reaction of the bluenette.

Finally realization came upon him as Isa now had the upper hand.

"You didn't want to kill anyone in the first place, didn't you?" a grin appeared on the elf man's face as he saw his partner look away, but nodded to the question.

"And you could go into that room without any doubt?" he asked. Lea, once again nodded his head.

"To kill a sweet innocent girl in cold blood?" he asked. At this, Lea's eyes looked away.

_Victory!_ Isa mentally smiled and walked up closer to his friend.

"Don't worry. It's just a small mission. I'm sure the boss wouldn't mind this little problem after I talk to him," he assured. Lea's green eyes showed thankfulness, but his words reflected no such thing.

"Suck up," he joked.

"Then you're a miserable failure," Isa concluded.

Another silence divided them as both watched the falling sun. For a long time, neither had anything to say to each other, despite being best friends. The sunset was just enough to silence both of them for eternity.

"Do you know why the sun sets red?" Isa suddenly asked. Lea chuckled as Isa went on with his know-it-all knowledge.

"Light is made out of lots of colors. Red is just the one that travels the farthest," he explained and added, "I hope you have it memorized."

"Don't worry, I got it memorized all right here," he smiled pointing his head. The two spent the rest of the light hours watching the sunset disappearing over hills.

* * *

Axel woke up with a smile on his face. He looked out the window to see Kingdom Hearts becoming more and more full as the hearts gathered towards it. He could feel Saix watching him from behind his open door. He pulled his legs from over his bed and passed Saix while walking out. But before he left to the gray room, he whispered to the Lunar Diver's ear, "Do you remember why the sky sets red?"

Saix looked at Axel in surprised as the Furry of Dancing Flames himself smiled as he walked down the hall.


End file.
